Marvel Avengers Imagines
by StarkWars
Summary: A Marvel Avengers imagines / preferences book; featuring Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Clint and Bucky.
1. 1 How you meet

**Steve**

You were taking your morning walk through the city before having to run errands all day. Breathing in the air, you walk into central park and eventually sit down on a bench. "I'm so sorry ma'am, may I ask you a question?" a man asks you and you look up at him. You see him standing there, looking at you nervously. The first thing you notice about him are his striking blue eyes and gorgeous bone structure. "Of course, how can I help?" you ask him and he sits down next to you, holding a phone. "So.. I'm afraid I'm a little lost. My friend told me to use a thing called 'Google maps' but I have no idea what that is. Would you mind helping me?". You look at him slightly shocked, you had never met someone who didn't know much about technology. Of course you agreed to help him and as you explained the app to him, he asked you if you wanted to join him as he didn't really understand the app ("What's an app? An application?"). You thought he was very cute being this clueless, so of course you walked with him. Turned out he was trying to get back to the Avengers Tower, which was about 20 minutes walking. In the meantime you found out you had a lot in common and you started to like him. You quickly made a date for coffee where you would explain more technology to him.

**Tony**

Your best friend Pepper Potts had called you the night before, clearly stressed. She was going to be out of town for a few weeks and she needed someone to watch the great Tony Stark during that time, to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. After some persuasion and the promise of souvenirs you agreed to live with Tony Stark and keep an eye on him for a while. Pepper told you a car would pick you up, and just as you finished packing your suitcase for the next couple of weeks, your doorbell rang. You quickly grabbed all of your stuff and opened the door, where Tony Stark, tapping his foot as if he'd been waiting for a long time. You didn't expect him to come and pick you up, so you were slightly startled. "Pepper asked me to tell you that she's already left and sent me to pick you up" Tony says and he smirked, looking at you just below your eyes. "Hey pretty boy, my eyes are up here" you say with a glare and walk out of the door. These were going to be three long weeks.

**Bruce**

Today was your first day at your new job. You were nervous, as the company that asked you to work for them was S.H.I.E.L.D. You knew of the geniuses that worked there, so you felt like you weren't the best fit for the job. Anxiously you walked through the lab doors with your case full of scientific papers. The lab was bustling with people, all in lab coats doing different experiments. You quickly claimed a free workspace, opposite of a guy with a purple dress shirt, a lab coat and black dress pants. He smiled at you shyly as you got out all of your papers from your bag. "Are you new here? I don't think I know you" the guy opposite you says as he looks up from his microscope. "Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D just hired me. I'm Y/N, nice to meet you" you say and hold out your hand, which the guy shakes. "I'm Bruce" he says and he smiles. "You must be pretty good if you were hired by S.H.I.E.L.D, what field of science?". ""Neuropsychology" you say and you smile, you were proud of it. "And you?" "Mostly radiation sciences, and chemistry. But I have 7 PhD's, so I keep busy" he says and you raise your eyebrows at him. 7 PhD's.. That was impressive. "What are you working on?" he asks you as he sees all of your papers, which sparks a half hour discussion on difficult neuroscience. Everytime you joke about it you see his face light up which gave you a fuzzy feeling. Maybe this new job wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Thor**

You had been living in Stark Tower for a while. Nick Fury decided to have you join the Avengers, because of your amplified body strength due to an experiment gone wrong. You were having the time of your life, going on missions and hanging with the Avengers in between them, which was incredibly fun. You quickly made friends with all of them, but you hadn't realised one Avenger was missing.. Until he returned to the tower one day. A loud crash of thunder marked his return to the Avengers. "Looks like Thor's back!" Steve said and he went to go to the roof to greet him. You follow him out of curiosity and go to the roof, where you're confronted with a man with long, blonde hair and striking eyes. He wore battle outfit, a red cape and he had a hammer in his hand. "Thor! Welcome back" Steve says and he smiles, to which Thor smiles back until he notices you looking between the two men. "I believe we haven't met before, Lady..?" Thor asks you and he takes a couple of steps towards you. "Y/N. You must be Thor" you say. "Lady Y/N, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman" Thor says and he smiles sweetly, which makes your heart melt lightly. "You're very flattering Thor. I think you look good yourself" you say and grin. Steve notices the looks between you and grins. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" he says and he quickly runs back inside. You glare at him and run after him, followed closely by Thor. "I hate you Steve Rogers!"

**Loki**

You were at one of Tony Stark's famous parties, but you weren't having the time of your life. You felt like you didn't really fit in with anyone, you were shy and kept to yourself often, so you were standing in the corner of the room. You watched the others having fun, but secretly you couldn't wait to think of an excuse to go away from the party before a drunk Tony would force you to stay. You were deep in thoughts so you didn't realize a man with long, black hair and gorgeous emerald eyes stood next to you. "I'm not fond of midguardian parties like this, and it seems like you dislike them too" He says and looks at you. You look back at him slightly startled, but you quickly fix your composure. The beauty of the man next to you catches your eye, he wore a black suit with gold and green details. "I'm not a party person, especially not Tony's parties" you say and you shake your head. You watched the room erupt into dancing, and soon enough you and the man next to you were the only ones not dancing. "We appear the only ones who have no dance partners.. May I have this dance with you?" he asks you and soon enough you're entranced by him. You forget your hate of parties and take his outstretched hand. "What the hell, let's do it" you say and you grin. The man smiles mischeviously at you. "What is your name, fair lady?" he asks you. "Ï'm Y/N" you say. "Lady Y/N, you are truly gorgeous for a Midguardian girl. My name is Loki, let's dance" he says after which he pulls you close and dances with you. You never want this moment to end.

**Clint**

You had been working at an archery range for a little under seven years now. You absolutely loved achery and you often taught small classes pf adults and kids the joys of archery. You were happy to share your passion with others, as you've been intrested in archery since you were ten years old. You just finished your last class of the day and you are packing up your stuff when a quite builky man with short brown hair walks in. He aims his bow at the targets and hits them all dead centre. That was not what you expected. When he looks around he catches you staring at him. "Like the view gorgeous?" he says with a smirk. "I don't know. You're pretty bad.. Your technique is off.. I'm not even sure how you hit those targets to begin with" you say with a mischevious grin on your face. "Well gorgeous, I've been practicing for a long time now. I would dare say I'm amazing at archery". "Well I think I'm much better" you say and you grab your bow from the rack. "Care for a friendly competition?" you ask him and you see him grin at you. "You bet I am" he says and the two of you battle it out. You pull out your best moves and hit everything dead centre, but he splits all of your arrows right down the middle. "Allright" you say after about half an hour of him beating you. "What do you win?" you ask him and grin. "Your number" he says and you walk over to a table to write it down on a piece of paper. As you give it to him he speaks "What's your name?". "Y/N" you say and smile. "I'm Clint, and I'll see you around gorgeous" he says with a wink and walks away.

**Bucky**

"How do you lose a person?" you ask Steve confusedly. He had just told you Bucky was wandering alone through the halls of the facility and got lost. "Don't ask me Y/N, just help me find him" Steve says and he walks in one way, so you go to the other way. You were a bit annoyed, how does anyone lose a person? As you turn around the corner you find yourself getting lost in your thoughts - which also means you don't see another man walking towards you, also lost in his thoughts. You are shocked when you bump into the man and stumble backwards. "Oh ma'am, I'm sorry!" you hear him say and you look up. Bucky Barnes was standing in front of you. His beauty struck you, and you stood speechless for a second. "Are you okay there doll?" he asks you with a slight smirk on his face. "Yes ofcourse" you say and you fix your composure. "You know Steve's looking for you right? How did you get lost in here?" you ask him. "I get lost in my thoughts often. When that happens I am completely engulfed.. in my past. Therefore I get lost easily" he says and he looks at you. "I don't recognize you, who are you?". "I'm Y/N. And don't worry, I've only lived here for two months". "Well Y/N" he says and he places a kiss on your hand. "I'm Bucky". "Buck, there you are!" you hear Steve's voice and he suddenly pops op next to you. "Come with me you prick" he says with a smirk on his face and pulls Bucky with him. "Until we meet again, doll" he says and winks at you before he is out of your sight. You grin to yourself and feel your cheeks flush. This was a great day.

**A/N thanks for reading! Please review and follow, I'll post another one soon!**


	2. 2 Their first thoughts

**Chapter 3. His first thoughts**

**Steve**

I am so lost. Why did Tony send me alone with this thing called Google maps? I have no idea what that is. And New York has changed way too much! I need to ask someone. That girl on that bench seems very nice... And she's pretty. No Steve, pull yourself together. Ask her nicely. She wants to help you! You still don't understand that "app" at all.. But this girl is really pretty and cute.. Just casually ask her to walk with you. She said yes! Play it cool Steve, and she might want to see you again.

**Tony**

Why did Pepper send me to pick my new assistant up again? I really have no clue. Just ring the bell and pick her up. Wow.. That girl is beautiful... She is just gorgeous. Just play it cool and flirt with her. She'll be head over heels for you in no time. She just glared at me, but I think she already likes me. I've got three weeks with her and I think we're going to be just fine.

**Bruce**

Did someone just walk in? A new girl in the lab? That doesn't happen very often. She looks nervous, so be nice and welcome her. Stop being anxious Bruce, she is talking to you! Y/N, what a pretty name.. And she specialises in neuropsychology! And she's impressed with my PhD's! Most people don't want to talk to me anymore when I tell them that, she's different. She's so smart when she talks about her work. Her jokes are amazing and she makes me smile.

**Thor**

Happy to be home, back to the Avengers and the Man of Iron. Ah, Steve came to greet me. But who is this lady? She is very pretty for a Midguardian. Say hello like normal Midguardians. Her name matches her beauty. She likes my compliment. That is very good, I want to get to know her more. She Wait, why did she run away? Is Steve meddling again? Just follow this girl and get to know her, Thor.

**Loki**

Why did I let Thor drag me to this party? This is absolutely horrendous. Wait, this woman, why does she catch my eye? She looks interesting and beautiful. And she seems to hate this party too. What did Thor say again? "Be kind and other will be nice to you". Let's give it a try then. I would be very fond of the idea of her dancing with me, so I will ask it. She said yes, that is amazing. Her name, Y/N, it is gorgeous. A name fit for a queen.

**Clint**

I'm great at archery, and a pretty girl is watching me. Obviously I'll flirt with her. She seems to be into it. Just flirt jokingly with her. She challenged me, I'm going to beat her. She's very good but I'm better. I am winning, now just ask for her number as your price. She gave it to me! Flirt a little bit more. This girl is definitely falling for me, and I have to say I like this woman.

**Buckyd**

Why are these halls so confusing? And why will my past never let me get rest? Oh no, I've bumped into a girl. Say sorry to her. Oh god she looks really pretty. And she seems to be speechless. Just talk to her like a normal person. She seems to like you! Y/N, I like that name. Damn Steve, why do you have to break this moment? Tell her you'll see her around soon. I want to get to know her better, she seems intresting.

**A/N sorry this took me so long guys! It feels like university wants to kill me with homework at the moment! Thanks for reading, please review and follow!**


	3. Being friends with them would include

_**Chapter 3. Being friends with them would include...**_

**Steve**

\- Going on walks together whenever you have free time. The two of you love to talk about everything, you talk about the strange things that had happened that day and he tells you about something crazy that happened at Avengers Tower.

\- You learning him how to use modern technology over a coffee. And if you weren't with him, you would get frequent stressed phonecalls from Steve.

\- "What's a meme?" "What's instagram?" "What do I use this for?" "Y/N please help me!"

\- So. Many. Hugs. Steve loves giving you strong and comforting hugs, which make you feel really safe.

**Tony**

\- You and Tony trying to outsass eachother, even though you're Tony's assistant. The two of you eye-roll at eachothers sarcastic comments a lot.

\- Him spoiling you whenever the two of you go to a work event. He makes sure that you look glamorous, even though it's not necessary. He just loves spoiling you.

\- You're always making sure Tony stops working on his projects and gets some well deserved sleep.

\- "Tony stop being a child and go to bed" "But I'm working and I -" "Anthony Edward Stark, go to bed or I swear I will slap you"

**Bruce**

\- You and Bruce staying up late to work on his projects. Even though most of the time you weren't much help, he really enjoyed your company.

\- The two of you nerding out over a lot of things, which usually ends in either of you ranting over a random subject.

\- "I'm sorry I didn't mean to rant, I was just excited"

\- The two of you always sitting next to eachother when you're at work. You're always sneaking glances at eachother when the other isn't looking.

**Thor**

\- You asking Thor to reach stuff for you.

\- "Thor can you get that for me?" "Yes, milady, anything for the smallest, cutest and sweetest avenger"

\- So. Much. Headpatting.

\- Him yelling "Thunder" with the force of a thousand burning suns out of nowhere, giving you a heart attack on the spot (but no hard feelings, ever).

**Loki**

\- Your friendship started slow, but eventually Loki warmed up to you. So much that he even gives you hugs.

\- Whenever Loki is annoyed about something Thor's done, you always manage to cheer him up by cracking jokes or making the stupidest puns.

\- You know everything about eachother, down to your coffee orders and favorite foods.

\- "Us? Dating? Really? No way, ever."

**Clint**

\- You and Clint practicing archery into the night, even when the range is supposed to be closed.

\- The two of you randomly bursting into off-key singing whenever a great song comes on the radio.

\- You stealing one arrow from Clint's secret stash a day, waiting for him to notice.

\- "Y/N, I swore I had more arrows than this.." "Well, maybe they just disappeared?"

**Bucky**

\- Bucky always offers to beat up ANYONE who offended you.

\- You help him settling into modern life.

\- "You take a selfie by pressing the button in the middle" "What's a selfie?" "A picture of yourself" "Why in the world would they call it a selfie? It's the dumbest name ever"

\- Bucky gives you piggybank rides whenever you're tired or you just want one - he knows he can carry you around for hours.

**A/N**: Hi there, it's me, the author. I hope everyone is doing well. I know it's been more than a year since I last updated this book, but lately I've gotten many messages asking me to continue, so of course I obliged. I hope that perhaps this book will bring you some joy during these strange times. Please enjoy this chapter (one that I intended to post earlier) as I'm writing the next one. See you soon x

P.s: I'm also thinking about adding either Peter, Pietro, Sam or Stephen Strange into this book, and also some of the female avengers (Natasha & Wanda). Let me know what you think


End file.
